Dream discovery
by Aloneinanalleyway
Summary: Lemon. Ichigo, Rukia. Is it real? You'll find out.


Rukia walked into Ichigo's room. Just before she turned on the light, Ichigo grabs her waist. Pulling her close, their hips grind together, and he goes in for a long, wet kiss. As she leans into the kiss and lets him explore her mouth with his tongue, a buzzing starts in her ears. Ichigo pulls away and calls her name.

"Rukia...Rukia." She opened her eyes to closed darkness that stifled any movement she had been making. "Rukia!" Ichigo said firmly. She popped her head out of her closet, the dream fresh in her mind. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Back into the closet she went, dressing so quickly she forgot the door to her tiny bedroom was wide open. Ichigo watched as the shinigami girl slid her just long enough skirt up over a plump, round butt and it came to its resting place on perfectly proportioned hips. He seemed to witness a little more than his fifteen year old body could calmly handle. His pants began to feel uncomfortable just below the waist. His heartbeat quickened, breathing became labored and deep. All of his focus was on the one person he thought would never share his attraction.

While pulling on her shirt, Rukia turned to find her closet door wide open and Ichigo fully at attention and paralyzed at the site of her. She slowly examined the situation. Leaving her blouse unbuttoned, she hopped down from her perch and silently glided over to the boy who invaded her most recent dream. She surveyed him up and down, recognizing the bulge between his legs. Looking directly into Ichigo's beautiful brown eyes, she placed her right hand on the inside of his left thigh. Gently sliding her hand up his leg and over his unexpectedly large cock, she undid his belt. His eyes faltered and were closed tightly as he gulped in anticipation and unbelief. While unzipping his pants, she pulled his right hand to her bare stomach and guided it to her breast. By this time, Ichigo was done debating if this was a dream or reality and does what he has longed to do since he first saw Rukia in her school uniform. He pushed her blouse from her shoulders with both hands and immediately pulled her close to unclasp her bra. His pants fell to the ground. Rukia pushed Ichigo back, making him fall onto his bed. Immediately he kicked off his shoes and sat up to find his face conveniently close to Rukia's naval. She threw her bra across the room and began to unbutton his shirt, leaving his tie on for later use As she did this, Ichigo traced her supple thighs with his fingertips up to cup and caress her firm, round rump. The sensation of him touching her in such a way was amazing, and she couldn't help but stop and enjoy it. He slid his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slid them off. By this time he was completely undressed as well and twitching with excitement.

"Lie back." Rukia demanded. Ichigo obeyed unquestioningly with wide eyes. As he laid there with Rukia standing in front of him, he began to realize just how perfect her petite body truly was. He couldn't help but stare in awe at how her breasts were just the right size for his hands to grasp comfortably. As she climbed up onto the bed, she firmly grasped Ichigo's excellent display of manhood and began pumping her fist over his soft, fleshy shaft. Ichigo was once again paralyzed. Oh, how this sensation differed from his own self-stimulation. He gasped in pure pleasure as he experienced his first dry orgasm at Rukia's willing expense. Suddenly his penis was surrounded by a warm, moist tongue. Rukia took pleasure in knowing that she would be his first. She slid her lips over Ichigo's shaft, keeping the perfect amount of suction. As he writhed in ecstasy, she ever so slightly flicked her tongue over the extremely sensitive tip of his penis.

She decided they were both ready. She pulled away from his cock and started to play connect the kisses over his stomach and chest. As her tongue thoroughly explored his abdomen, Ichigo wondered if he would ever get t feel Rukia in a way he so longed to do so. She finished her exploration with an explosive kiss, both feverishly exploring the others oral cavity. But this was a planned distraction that Rukia had executed perfectly, she discovers, as she glides over and sits down hard on to Ichigo's throbbing erection. He throws his head back and unwillingly lets out a scream of approval. Rukia grinned maliciously. She felt his cock harden even further and the vein on his shaft pulse with excitement. As she rode him like a galloping horse, she pulled at his tie. For Ichigo, the bondage was completly liberating because he didn't need to think. Rukia could have her way with him and he let her.

The combination of the angle at which she was keeping his upper body and the speed at which she was grinding their hips soon became to much for the all too recently deflowered boy. She felt his body tense beneath her in preparation. She quickened her pace and smiled at the movement she had been waiting for.

Ichigo bucked hard, thrusting deep into Rukia, convulsing with pleasure from his intense orgasm. His face, glistening with sweat and profusely red, became relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. She slid off to lay by his side, letting his recently expelled fluids ooze from her as they rested. She noticed Ichigo closing his eyes to a welcomed slumber and quickly shook awake.

"Uh, uh." She teased. "It's my turn to have a little fun." She gestured for him to clean up his mess in a tasty way, then pulled him close for another kiss.

"Good morning, and it's a beautiful Tuesday morning. It's time for all those little punks out there to get their learn on."

Ichigo rolled over and turned off the radio without opening his eyes. "Damn."


End file.
